The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf cars can be provided with a roof that can cover a portion of the golf car to shelter passengers from rain, sun, etc. The roof can include roof struts mounted to a front body of the car and to a rear body of the car to support the roof. The roof struts mounted to the front body of the car are often mounted to opposite exterior side surfaces of the front body. The roof struts protrude from the sides of the car and add to the width of the car. While such roof struts, and such a mounting configuration for the roof struts, are suitable for their intended uses, they are subject to improvement.